Todo por un Poema
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: Kurama escribe algo... Hiei lo lee... desde ahí todo es complicación EPILOGO
1. Chapter 1

M: el fic que me pidieron a partir de los poemas... los cuales estarán incluidos también aquí...

K: nada más? Así de sencillo?

M: que más quieres que diga ¬¬...

K: u.u... tu fic…

M: hai ¬¬

... Una sombra se movía por la ciudad, saltando los tejados de las casas, los techos de los edificios y entre ramas...

... Un chico pelirrojo y de ojos verde, miraba el cielo a través de la ventana del salón, faltaban pocos minutos para que la campana sonase y que diera final a otro monótono día de clases...

...Hiei acaba de llegar del Makai y, al no tener otra cosa más entretenida que hacer, se dirigió donde seguramente se encontraría el zorro...

...La campana ya había sonado, las clases ya habían terminado. Kurama caminaba tranquilo saliendo del establecimiento, pensando mil y un cosas...

...Lo encontró caminando distraído, destacándose pos su hermosa sonrisa y su roja cabellera. Sin darse cuenta sonrió desde la rama del árbol en el que estaba, admirando a ese ningen especial, a la cabeza se le vinieron las frases que les estaban quitando el sueño...

"Por qué sufrir de esta manera

Qué es lo que tanto les gusta sufrir así a los humanos

No lo comprendo, aunque trato...

Hay algo en él que hacen sentirme tranquilo

En sus brazos, como siempre, me duermo

Teniendo bellos sueños...

Pero no lo aceptarían

¡y a quien le importa!

Yo soy diferente a ellos, pero aún así, yo siento igual...

Mi corazón ha elegido

Aunque yo no quisiera esa elección,

No quiero perjudicar a nadie

Menos a él...

Me hice una promesa

No decir nada si perjudicaba a la persona

Una promesa que hice cuando me empecé a enamorar de él

Una promesa que no cumpliré...

Le adoro...

Adoro su perfume a rosas...

Adoro su cabello plateado...

Adoro sus ojos verdes...

Lo amo como es...

He descubierto una nueva forma de sufrir...

Nunca le diré lo que siento...

No quiero perderlo

No ahora...

Menos ahora...

Comienzo a entender a los humanos...

He encontrado una nueva forma de sufrir...

Una manera gloriosa de sufrir...

Pero es una de las más dolorosas...

He encontrado una nueva forma de sufrir...

Esa manera es amando..."

... Sintió cerca su presencia, lo buscó entre los árboles más cercanos, encontrándolo...

... Sus miradas se encontraron, un tono carmesí se apoderó de las majillas de ambos...

... Volteó su rostro, para ocultar su bochorno, por lo cual no vió la encantadora sonrisa que le dedicó, especialmente para él, Kurama...

... "Buen día, Hiei", lo saludó. Siguió su camino sin tomar atención, o al menos eso aparentaba...

... El youkai lo siguió silencioso hasta su casa, observando cada movimiento y gesto pruducido por el zorro...

... Kurama llegó hasta su hogar, saludó a su madre bastante sorprendido, pues nunca se encontraba en casa...

... Hiei se extrañó que kurama degase la puerta cerrada, generalmente la dejaba junta por si acaso a él se le ocurría entrar por ahí en ves que por la ventana...

... El ojiverde subió con prisa las escaleras de su casa para abrir la ventana, dejándole una entrada para el koorime...

...Divisó la pieza del youko desde una rama, asombrándose por su ausencia, de igual forma decide entrar, encontrando una nota dirigida a él: "mi madre está en casa... subiré pronto...no metas mucho ruido... Kurama" de sus labios sólo salieron dos palabras "Baka Kitsune" arrugando el papel entre sus manos...

...Kurama comía y hablaba amenamente con su madre, imaginando lo que podría estar haciendo su Hiei...

...El demonio de fuego, sentado en la cama, comenzó a aburrirse, aspiró hondo, dándose cuenta que todo el lugar tenía un exquisito aroma a rosas...

... Después de comer, Shuishi se sentó a conversar con su madre, como hace mucho no lo hacía...

... Pasó la vista por todo el lugar deteniéndola en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, ahí encontró un pequeño cuaderno con las palabras "My Memories"...

... Le contaba su madre que pronto haría un nuevo viaje, estaría fuera 3 semanas, las cueles Kurama pensaba aprovechar...

... Hojeaba el pequeño cuaderno, sonriendo de ves en cuando, al leer algunas batallas, sin tomar en cuenta lo detallado que hablaba kurama de él...

... Su madre se había ido a recostar, él, con apuro, subió las escaleras encontrando a hiei leyendo un cuaderno sentado a lo indio en la cama...

Continuará...

hasta ahí

dejen reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

M: ya está... el segundo chapi  
K: u.u... sin nombre?

M: ¬¬ apenas le tengo nombre al fic me preocupo del nombre del capítulo... aunque lleva el mismo nombre que el poema o

K: ¬¬ u.u... que le vamos a hacer

M: acá va que les guste (se aceptan recomendaciones para el nombre del fic XDDD)

¨

...Pasó a las últimas hojas. Estas tenían la tinta fresca, pudo percibir Hiei, leyó lo más reciente, estás decian...

"Cuando me miras así

Me dan ganas de abrazarte

Pero no puedo...

Y es porque no me atrevo...

Por las noches lloro,

Pero derramar lagrimas no es suficiente

Tengo que sentir este dolor

Un dulce sufrimiento

Tu frialdad me hace temer

Pensar que nunca me podré acercar...

Te espero en la noches

Con esperanza atenta

Y lagrimas brotan al saber que no has llegado

Que no me has despertado

Hoy te veo arriba de un árbol

Al salir de clases

Te sonrojas...

Al igual yo...

Me sorprendo

No sé tu razón, pero me gusta verte así...

Caminamos a mi casa

Sin decir palabras...

Aún sigo sintiendo

Este dulce sufrimiento"

... Lo miró largo tiempo antes de reaccionar, le llamó...

... Al terminar sintió la presencia de Kurama además de este último dijiera su nombre...

... "Estás bien?" le preguntó al notar un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, algo difícil de ver para quien no le conociera...

...Apartó el cuaderno un "hn" fue lo único que dejó escuchar antes de irse por la ventana, escapando sin saber por qué, sin saber de quién...

... Se dirigió a la ventana por si acaso lo viera en el árbol. No estaba. Pasó su mano por la cama encontrando su propio cuaderno...

... Estaba enamorado, llevaba suficiente tiempo en el ningenkai para saberlo... Su Kurama estaba enamorado de alguna ningen, se sintió desfallecer...

... Leyó lo que anteriormente robaba la antención del Koorime...

... Descansaba en un árbol, o al menos sólo su cuerpo, ya que su mente estaba demasiado ocupado pensando...

... Nunca pensó que le molestaría, nunca pensó que lo leería. Avisó a su madre que saldría... Le buscó por todos lados que conocía su pequeño youkai...

... Nada...

... Después de meditarlo bastante llegó a la conclusión que no soportaría ver a Kurama con otra persona que no fuese él...

... No lo encontró, preguntó a los conocidos, pero no le dieron resultados... Había desparecido sin dejar rastro alguno...

... Volvió, volvió al Makai para olvidar, olvidar a ese ningen y remarcarse que Kurama sólo era un humano... solo eso...

¨¨

M: lo sé u.u... muy corto... demo...  
K: se le jue... se le jue el amor...

M: ¬¬ y eso  
K: o.o... no era para ti  
M: u.u... es que no tengo más inspiración


	3. Chapter 3

M: tengo pensado acabar pronto tal ves esto u otro capítulo más y sería todo, por qué tengo pensado dejar de escribir por un tiempo hasta que me estabilice en clases, sería todo , si hay un 4 capítulo me demoraré bastante en subirlo por la misma razón, nos vemos

Capítulo 3: ¿qué ha sucedido?

... Ya habían pasado 3 meses de la desaparición de hiei...

...Para Kurama los días se hacían más largos; las clases más aburrida; su vida en sí más monótona...

... El suelo se movía y se desprendía una fuerte energía, lo podía sentir aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia...

... Ogri entro corriendo al despacho de Koenma, alarmado por la horrible noticia que había escuchado de un Yukai mensajero...

...Botan les llamó preocupada. Yusuke al saber que sucedía, junto a Kuwabara, salieron en busca de Kurama, para avisarle y pedir su ayuda...

...Escuchó su nombre gritado mientras leía un libro bajo un árbol. Aquel árbol que le traía tantos tristes recuerdos, como los momentos que pasaban él y Hiei juntos, conversando, riendo, pasándola bien... en cambio... ahora...

... Se dirigió al lugar donde provenía tanto poder. Estaba distraído... aún tenía rondando por su mente el poema de Kurama, no le quedaban claro algunas cosas, como:

"_Hoy te veo arriba de un árbol_

_Al salir de clases_

_Te sonrojas..._

_Al igual yo..."_

... "Y si era para mí?" pensó, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas estúpidas ideas, alejar aquellos murmullos que le daban falsas esperanzas...

...Salió a su encuentro, con una sonrisa de reproche, les dijo y les volvió a pedir que no le dijeran más Kurama, si no Shuichi, como se llamaba...

... No supo cómo ni menos cuándo, pero alguien le atacó, le llegó por la espalda, sin tener oportunidad de esquivarlo y/ o defenderse...

... "Perfecto, dile que ya lo tenemos"...

... Su corazón latía fe manera fuerte. Le vería de nuevo, ¡después de tanto tiempo le vería de nuevo! Estaba decidido: al terminar la misión le diría lo que sentía hacia él, no importaba la respuesta se lo diría...

... Escuchaba risas, muchas risas; sentía golpes, fuertes golpes; veía sombras, una gran cantidad de sombras... pero una sola presencia, una poderosa y de temer, presencia...

... Una carta llegó al despacho de Koenma, este ordenó, a la peli azul, que se le hiciera saber inmediatamente a los jóvenes detectives lo que decía dicha carta. Obedeció sin chistar...

... Sus ojos se abrieron por la noticia dada. Tomó el papel que sostenía la chica y lo leyó, lo hizo reiteradas veces, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos leían. Empuñó sus manos, aún con la nota entre estas, bajó la vista y apretó los dientes de impotencia, ¿cómo era posible aquello que sus ojos leían?...

... "Hay que hacer algo, pero qué?" pensaba Yusuke una y otra vez. Kurama ideaba un plan... momentos antes en la soledad del bosque del makai, algunas lagrimas habían sido derramadas por el zorro... ahora pensaba la manera de hacer sufrir a aquel yukai que se había atrevido a hacerle eso a su querido Hiei...

M: bien creo que no quedó terminado esto XDD bien hay algo que tal vez se pregunten si no es así entonces ahora pierdo mi tiempo XDD. La pregunta es "por qué el título es "todo por un poema"? les responderé lo que pasa es que si kurama no hubiese escrito lo que pensaba camino a su casa, hiei no lo hubiera leído, no se hubiese ido de la casa del zorro, y ahora no estaría... ven? Todo es culpa de ese bendito poema que hiei no supo interpretar bien y ahora último a dado algunas sospechas...

Otra aclaración le pregunté a tres personas, más bien le hice elegir "kurama o hiei" y estas me quedaron mirando con cara "para-que-quieres-que-te-diga-uno-de-esos-nombres?" yo les respondí con mi angelical cara de "tu-sólo-responde-¬¬" las tres dijeron Hiei así a este último le tocará sufrir, a las amantes de Hiei pues la culpa no es mía si sufre demasiado en este fic XDDD

Nos veremos en diciembre XDDD

Yop Mito-sam


	4. Chapter 4

M: bien actualicé antes de lo pensado XDDDD... antes de diciembre.. si estas vacaciones del 18 me fueron bastante bien aunque ahora se esperarán hasta que tenga otro días libres y sin preocupaciones...

**ATENCIÓN: ACÁ SÓLO ESTAN LOS PUNTOS DE VISTAS DE HIEI Y KURAMA**

Capítulo 4:A cambio de qué...

..."Esto pasó hace 2 meses, cómo es posible que ahora nos lo digan?" preguntó, un ya calmadazo, Kurama. "Supo esconderse muy bien aquel Youkai, no nos dimos cuenta" respondió la enviada de Koenma "Hasta que fue demsiado tarde" agregó el oji-verde...

...Se encontraban frente a la guarida de aquel demonio que había secuestrado a Hiei, hace ya dos meses y medio. Yusuke tenía sus sospechas que el pequeño youkai de fuego siguiera con vida...

...Alguien los detectó y dio la voz de aviso, muchos, mejor gran cantidad de youkais aparecieron rodeándolos. Hubo unos segundos de tenso silencio, los tres detectives miraban a sus contrincantes con mucho cuidado, pensando en que táctica podían usar para vencer a tantos...

...En eso estaban cuando sintieron un youki debajo de ellos...

...No hubo tiempo de reaccionar, de la tierra aparecieron una manos que los atraparon de sus tobillos...

...Sorprendidos quisieron zafarse, mas no pudieron. Sus constrincantes lanzaron una carcajada al aire antes de atarcarlos...

...Se defendían cómo podían, aquello que le tenían atrapados en los tobillos, les quitaba fuerza y los hundía en la tierra...

...Su ataque no servía de mucho, trató de concentrarse, pero sólo le llegaban más golpes, dejándolo en un estado deplorable... "kura... ma..." fue lo único que dijo antes de caer inconsciente en aquella mazmorra...

...Había acabado con una cuantos y ya estaba agotado, eso no era normal... ni fuerza le quedaba para transformar su rosa en látigo y atacar...

...No sabía si habían sido minutos u horas luchando, pero ya no quería más, mataba y mataba demonios, pero estos aparecían al por mayor...

...Sabía que tenía que ganar, lo sabía, pero no podía, tenía que zafarse al menos de aquello que lo sostenía de sus pies...

...Juntó toda su poca fuerza que le quedaba y lo logró, se había zafado de sus pies... oh no... sólo tenía uno libre... pero al menos eso le daba más libertad...

...Seguía peleando, ya casi inconsciente, pero peleaba, tenía que salvar a Hiei, a SU Hiei, tenía que salvarlo...

..."KURAMA!" gritó yusuke, un grito desesperado, un aviso atrasado...

...Un demonio, un despreciable insecto, había atravesado el estómago del zorro...

...Sacó su arma con brutalidad del cuerpo del pelirrojo, para luego carcajearse de su victoria y después morir a manos de Yusuke, que veía con dolor cómo su amigo de ojos verdes, perdía gran cantidad de sangre...

...Un agudo dolor lo despertó...

...¿lo habían golpeado de nuevo?...

...No era posible, él ahora estaba solo, solo en esa mazmorra, solo pensando en muchas cosas...

...Sólo dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido...

...De repente un nombre le llegó como rayo a su cabeza...

...Kurama...

...Lo arrastraron fuera del lugar de batalla, extrañamente al haber herido al zorro de gravedad, los demás demonios se detuvieron y volvieron a su fortaleza...

...Nadie entendió nada...

...Sentía su cuerpo adolorido, no podía abrir los ojos, algo le decía que era mejor no hacerlo...

...Lo hizo de igual forma...

...Se encontró en un valle con resplandeciente sol, hierba verde, un río con cause tranquilo, a lo lejos sus amigos, a su lado su demonio de fuego, sonriendole, sonriéndole sólo para él...

...Una luz cegadora cubrió el lugar...

...Ahora estaba en un espacio en blanco sentado en posición fetal...

...Alguien le habló...

..."Quieres que todo sea cómo lo viste antes?"...

...Subió el rostro para encontrarse con una silueta de una persona, esta tenía cubierta la cara con un manto blanco que se camuflaba con el fondo...

...Kurama asintió...

..."Quieres de vuelta a tu demonio?"...

...Preguntó otra vez, pero con una voz mucho más dulce...

...Asintió nuevamente...

..."Para eso, debes volverte más fuerte"...

..."Cómo hago eso?"...

... "Yo te ayudaré, pero debes darme algo a cambio"...

... "Lo que sea..."...

... "Bien... en cuanto despiertes no sentirás nada anormal, pero durante la batalla, lo poderes irán apareciendo según los necesites... Pero... cuando hayas terminado tu misión... tu olvidarás y nunca más podrás sentir algo con respecto a la persona que ahora amas..."

... "todo sea por salvar a Hiei"...

... "Kurama... hay una forma de revertir este trato, y es que después de tres días cumplida tu misión Hiei te diga que te corresponde... si se lo dices y él no responde luego de tres días, olvidarás todo lo que has vivido en el makai... y a tus amigos del Renkai Tentei..."...

...cerró los ojos, después de esto, para luego abrirlos y encontrarse rodeado por sus amigos Yusuke y Kuwabara...

... "te encuentras bien?" preguntó Yusuke, el pelirrojo asintió. Su herida fatal había desaparecido...

...Con decisión se levantó y caminó al campo de batalla...

... "todo sale según mi plan"...

M: Y! Valió algo la espera o.o...? me gustaría saber... bueno creo el otro sería el final... eso según mi... a no ser que me alargue nuevamente, ya que se supondría que este sería el final, pero no quedó como final, y no lo puedo finalizar así cómo así, por que sino ustedes quedarían...

K: ¬¬ quieres ya callarte!

M: o.o... reviews!

Aclaraciones: el "solo" de estar solo (K: u.u... dah!) ¬¬ de no estar con alguien, estar sólo Uno no lleva tilde, pero en cambio el "sólo" que se puede cambiar por "solamente" sí lo lleva, es para las personas que no entendieron esa parte de hiei o.o... y no sé confundan y halla perdido el sentido... esop... chaistios!


	5. Chapter 5

Y: bien queridos amigos acá esta el último capítulo, luego viene el epílogo, espero que lo disfruten

Bien si dejan reviews por este capítulo puede que me anime a hacer otro que sería como la secuela pero OJO QUE NO LA ES...

Bien que le disfruten

Capítulo 5:

...Cuando le vieron parado en el campo de batalla, los youkais atacaron nuevamente...

...No tardó demasiado en sacar su látigo y acabar con ellos en menos de 10 segundos con todos los enemigos del frente de la guarida de "ese" youkai...

.../Dijo que si no me respondía en tres días... yo olvidaré todo lo que está relacionado con él... incluso los recuerdos del reikai tentei...

...Entonces... ¿qué hago?...

...Se lo digo...

...O no...

...Pero yo dije que terminado esta misión y destruido aquel, yo se lo diría...

...Y si no me corresponde?...

...Yo no quiero olvidar... pero así también olvidaría el rechazo de Hiei y del sufrimiento que esto me provocaría...

...Inari ¿qué hago/

...Yusuke y Kuwabara seguían al zorro impresionados de que este en tan solo un pestañeo derrotara a una gran cantidad de youkais a medida que avanzaban...

...No sabían de donde había sacado tanto poder y, aunque a veces se le veía con dudas, podía vencer a todos y mantenía un alto youki a su alrededor...

...Se sorprendieron más al ver cómo Kurama derrotaba aun fuerte youkai de fuego, pero no podían explicarse cómo es que el oji verde había sacado un ataque de nieve o de agua... o del mismo fuego...

...Entre más avanzaban en los pasillos de ese oscuro castillo que hacía de refugio para el demonio que tenía raptado a Hiei, sus dudas sobre declararse o no incrementaban más de lo que él quisiera...

...Lo sentía cerca del lugar, podía sentir el youki de su amado...

...Pero qué pasaba, por qué cambiaba tan rápido de estado, qué era lo que le sucedía a su querido Kurama...

...No debía preocuparse, no claro que no...

...Él debía estar listo y en buenas condiciones para salir de ese lugar...

...No se iba a permitir que lo sacaran en un estado deplorable, eso nunca!...

...Se sentó a esperar, pues no mucha fuerza le quedaba y atacar a esos guardias en su estado no tendría resultado alguno...

...Sólo le quedaba esperar... esperar y tranquilizarse...

...Sí tranquilizarse, porque sabía que algo le sucedía a su pelirrojo, pero el preocuparse sólo le cansaría, tenía que convencerse /todo está bien, no te preocupes... Kurama está bien... /...

..."Está seguro señor?" preguntó uno de los sirvientes del demonio...

..."Sí" fue todo lo que dijo...

..."pero se lo llevarán" recalcó el sirviente...

..."Es la idea... así que tu no te preocupes que te hace daño... ya verás que tan deliciosos son los recuerdos de los Humanos"...

..."me permitirá probar alguno, señor?" habló esperanzado con los ojos brillosos a su amo...

..."claro" sonrió " si te quedas callado..." le golpeó contra la pared...

.../Ya casi... ya casi...

...Inari qué debo hacer?...

...Es que si se lo digo y el me rechaza...

...olvidaré todo...

...Y yo no quiero...

...No quiero olvidar sus preciosos ojos...

...Su aroma que embriaga...

...Sus respuestas...

...El por qué le amo...

...No puede ser...

...Y si no se lo digo...

...No, se lo diré, ese era el trato para poder vencer al demonio...

...Además también está el que él me corresponda...

...No debes ser tan negativo Kurama...

...Piensa tienes un 50 y 50 de salir sin memoria o ser el demonio-humano más feliz de todos los mundos...

...Pero...

...Vamos Kurama dónde está tu optimismo... el que siempre sacas a relucir en situaciones cómo está...

...Al parecer agarró sus maletas y se fue de vacaciones a Hawai.../

..."Hiei!" gritó Yusuke mientras golpeaba a los guardias que vigilaban la celda del pequeño demonio de fuego...

...El pelirrojo se asustó de escuchar el nombre...

...Quedó en estado de shock...

...No reaccionaba a nada...

..."Hiei..." susurró...

Y: MUAJAJAJAJAJA que mala soy... XDDD

Le dirá, no le dirá... digan ustedes muajajajajaja

Gracias a floody XDD, Valsed y Senko-kun MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS SUS REVIEWS ME ANIMAN! XDDD


	6. Chapter 6

Y: lamento muchísimo la demora… pero ya saben las clases… disculpen si este capítulo les parece demasiado rápido… pero de verdad quiero llegar al final de esta historia y si me alargo mucho… no llegaré…

**Capítulo: 6°**

… Salieron sin perder tiempo, Yusuke y Kuwabara, estaban un tanto confundidos, cómo es que había sido tan "fácil" salir de esa guarida?...

… Ya no sabía ni qué pensar, se estaba volviendo loco ¡que alguien le diga qué hacer!...

… Algo raro le pasaba al Kitsune, eso lo podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia... sentía como le miraba de reojo mientras salían del lugar… además si quiera se ofreció a cargarlo, sino que tuvo que hacerlo el odioso de Kuwabara… /qué te pasa Kurama…/ pensó antes de quedarse dormido…

… "Kurama…" le llamó Yusuke cuando ya estaban "acampando" en el Makai… "tenemos que hablar" le dijo ya a su lado para llevárselo a un sitio un tanto más apartado…

… qué le pasaba al detective… grrr… el que él estuviese convaleciente, no significaba que podía llevarse a SU Kurama lejos de él… aunque tal vez se lo agradecía un poco, pues el youki del zorro era un tanto angustiante, molesta… pero qué iba a hacerle el detective?...

… "me gustaría saber una cosa" Comenzó Yusuke, el pelirrojo le quedó mirando e indicándole que siguiera hablando "Cómo fue que obtuviste esos poderes?" preguntó directo… Kurama le quedó viendo… con el ceño fruncido no respondió más que "eso no es de tu incumbencia" y se retiró, dejando a un Yusuke totalmente extrañado…

… Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Su demonio de fuego le sonrió… y también le sonrió a Kuwabara… para luego susurrarle a Hiei… "necesito hablar mañana contigo… es urgente…" para después desaparecer entre el bosque…

… / qué necesita hablar conmigo… oh kamy!... tranquilo… tal vez no sea lo que yo creo que sea… quizá… necesita decirme lo que le está preocupando… me lo contará… yo le miraré y tomaré atención… bueno fingir que tomo atención… pues estaré viendo cuan perfecto puede llegar a ser… y luego me pedirá su opinión… seguirá sonriendo y diciendo "ahora que lo pienso… no era tan complicado…" y finalizará riendo de forma nerviosa… para seguir le quedaré mirando y responderé con mi típico "hn" y luego el me agradecerá y me abrazará… y yo soñaré en sus brazos… me embriagaré de su aroma… para nunca olvidarlo…pero aún así… a pesar de saber cómo reaccionará y qué es lo que hará… yo le quiero… yo…/ el demonio es sacado de sus pensamiento cuando Yusuke gritó su nombre… el Koorime le quedó mirando de manera amenazadora…

… "sabes qué le pasa a Kurama…?"….

… "hn"… fue todo lo que dio por respuesta… se retiró al bosque para buscar al Kitsune… pero a pesar que buscó no encontró…

… "algo está pasando… Urameshi" dijo después de tener un escalofrío… "algo está pasando… y no es nada bueno" terminó diciendo el peli-naranja…

…bien ya no tenía vuelta atrás… le había dicho que tenía que hablar con él… en cuanto amaneciera… bueno no lo había dicho así… pero sabía que el Koorime estaría presente en cuanto amanezca, pues sabía que había quedado en ascuas… sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien…

…Hiei seguía buscando a su Youko… pero no lo lograba encontrar… generalmente esperaría hasta que amaneciera para comenzar a molestar hasta que le dijera todo lo que tenía que decirle… pero esta vez algo más pasaba… y eso le traía mal… necesitaba saber que era lo que ocurría ya!...

…Había decidido separarse de los demás… para poder pensar bien las cosas… cómo le diría lo que sentía al demonio de fuego… que haría si perdía todos sus recuerdos… en cuanto pensó en eso… unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer… lágrimas que se llevaban consigo el dolor de perder todo lo que uno tiene… lágrimas que sabía no derramaría después… ya que después… no le encontraría razón… lloraba… al saber que sus recuerdos serían reemplazados por otros… al pensar que todo había sido un sueño… un cuento de fantasía… y se sometería al sistema de la sociedad… "levantarse-estudiar/trabajar – comer- agotarse- llegar a casa- comer- dormir para luego comenzar de nuevo…" sollozó Kurama…

…"Señor…?" llamó aquel asistente del demonio…

… "dime que sucede…?" respondió su señor…

…" es que al parecer… el demonio de fuego piensa corresponderle al youko… señor…" su señor le quedó mirando de forma extraña… y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios… para luego dar lugar a una sonora carcajada… tomó a sus asistente del poco cabello que este tenía forzándolo da mirarle a los ojos…

…" crees que yo no tenía pensado eso!... te crees que soy tan descuidado y no tenía pensado que esto ocurriría!" el demonio a su lado temblaba de temor… y negó con miedo… "bien… espero sea la última vez que me subestimes… o ya verás…" el demonio grande lo lanzó contra una pared… donde casi perece el asistente…

… Hiei se había quedado dormido en una rama mientras buscaba a su Kurama… inexplicablemente le había dado un cansancio bastante grande que apenas pudo mantener los ojos abiertos y sus sentidos alertas al buscar una rama reconfortante…

…Sintió los rayos del sol darle justo en los ojos… sin saberse cómo había llegado a esa rama… intentó bajar… pero sólo lo logró dándose un fuerte golpe en el rostro… sentía su cuerpo entumecido… algo raro pasaba…

…cuando logró pararse, tuvo que esconder el sonrojo que sintió al ver que Kurama le miraba de forma divertida… lo más probable era que le había visto caerse del árbol….

… "estás listo para escuchar lo que te tengo que decir, Hiei" era su idea o Kurama le estaba hablando de forma… seductora… asintió a lo dicho por el pelirrojo y se acercó hasta él…

…"dime" Kurama le sonrió…

…"acá no… vallamos a un lugar más cómodo" el oji-verde le tomó de la mano… y Hiei sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a bombear cada vez más sangre a sus mejillas… se dejó conducir hasta un pequeño lago que era alumbrado por pequeños rayos de sol… dándole un toque de ensueño…

…"acá está bien?" preguntó el más bajo… Kurama, como siempre, le sonrió… "bueno y qué es lo necesitas decirme?" preguntó sin verle a los ojos…

…"lo que yo necesito decirte es algo… bastante delicado… e importante… al menos para mí… y, pues…" el pelirrojo se había detenido ahí… temía el continuar… Hiei esperó paciente un par de segundos y luego quedó mirando al Kitsune…

…"pues…?" Hiei animó a que continuara…

…"pues lo que yo tengo que decirte… kamy que complicado!..." el chico a su lado suspiró después de decir aquello y vio directamente a los ojos de Hiei "pues que tu… tu me gustas mucho Hiei… y a pesar de lo que te estoy diciendo no quiero perder tu amistad y…" no pudo continuar, ya que los labios de cierto demonio callaban los suyos… fue un beso bastante suave… un beso que demostraba y decían todo lo que las palabras podían confundir…

…Kurama quedó con una cara indescriptible… estaba asombrado… más que eso… estaba… Hiei bufó…

…"si no te queda claro, Kitsune, eso es un "igual me gustas" ¬¬"… le quedó mirando mal para luego volver a probar de sus labios…

…Cuando regresaban junto a Yusuke y Kuwabara… una neblina espesa los cubrió… Hiei sólo sintió el fuerte agarre de Kurama… para luego… nada…

…Al abrir los ojos… se vio en una cama… estaba con alguien… se sentó asustado… para darse cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Kurama… este yacía a su lado desnudo, al igual que él, con la respiración un tanto agitada, pero dormido… Hiei se sonrojó… para luego dormirse abrazado a su pelirrojo…

…Cuando sintió los rayos de sol inundándole el rostro, volvió a abrir los ojos… para verse solo en la misma habitación que antes… sólo cambiaba el decorado… todo estaba más… gastado… se sentó a orillas de la cama y en la mesa de noche encontró un pedazo de papel… con algo escrito a la rápida… "Feliz aniversario… número 3… Hiei" dejó caer el papel de entre sus manos… "nú… número 3!... pero si… apenas…" el pelinegro… cerró los ojos para calmarse… algo andaba mal… seguramente esto era causa de una broma… si! Eso era una broma pesada de los chicos… a lo mejor, él se había desmayado y los chicos le habían traído hasta la habitación de Kurama… y lo que había visto en la noche tan sólo era un sueño…sí!... eso explicaba todo…

…Convencido sobre esa idea pasó el día… su Kitsune no lo había visto durante todo ese tiempo… pero a la casa del susodicho habían llegado todos con regalos… se los pasaban… luego le deseaban un feliz aniversario… para después quedársele mirando con lástima… frunció el ceño cada vez que eso pasaba… empezaba a creer que algo realmente pasaba…

…Con esos pensamientos llegó la noche… donde el demonio se quedó despierto hasta que llegara su Kitsune, cual fue sus sorpresa que ya pasaba de media noche y aún no llegaba…

…Serían ya las 3 de la mañana… cuando sintió la puerta de calle abrirse… para luego sentir cómo se quebraban algunas cosas… pero lo que vio a continuación lo dejó perplejo…

…El pelirrojo llegaba besando a un chico, un tanto más alto que el, apasionadamente… el chico alto abrió los ojos, para encontrarse los rojos de cierto demonio… que se encontraban confusos… esta triste…. Más que eso… su corazón había sido pisoteado… y sentía rabia… cómo era posible… el chico alto dio un gritillo… avisándole a Kurama que algo estaba mal… el pelirrojo se dio vuelta y escuchó el susurro de su amante "dijiste que no estaría"… "pensaba lo mismo" respondió…

…Hiei no se lo podía creer… pero lentamente llegaban los recuerdos de esos tres años junto a Kurama… mientras este se acercaba para seguramente darle explicaciones…

…Recordó la primera noche juntos… el primer año… fue todo un año de enamoramiento… para el siguiente las cosas ya se estaban poniendo un poco mal… Kurama se alejaba producto de las clases y trabajos… mientras él lo hacía a causa de las misiones… con la diferencia que él… se alejaba un par de meses y luego volvía… más, si se podía, enamorado de su Kitsune… pero de pronto recordó que ya no había más apelativos amorosos… Kurama andaba más estoico con él… sólo en las noches parecía acordarse de cierto sentimiento… o a lo mejor… era tan sólo deseo…

…Cuando salió de su ensueño vio a Kurama frente a él… de brazos cruzados… y a su amante en el marco de la puerta… esperando…

… "Quiero que te vayas" le dijo… o más bien le ordenó el pelirrojo… el koorime le quedó mirando incrédulo… " Que no entiendes?... Quiero que te vayas… te lleves tus cosas… y no vuelvas más…" Kurama le hablaba con una frialdad… que nunca creyó posible la ocupara con él… pronto sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin permiso de su dueño…

…"por qué" fue todo lo que dijo, mirando las orbes verdes de su amor, quien vlvía a los brazos de su amante…

…"Puedes llamarlo Soledad, Hiei… es sólo eso…"… dio por toda respuesta…

…Hiei estaba dispuesto a partir… sin llevarse nada… cuando vio a esos dos darse un beso… que anterior mente eran suyos… tomó su katana que estaba al lado de la mesa de noche y sin pensarlo la atravesó en alguien… sólo sintió la sangre correr por su arma… hasta llegar a su mano…

.."Hiei, qué hiciste!" gritó el pelirrojo al ver a su amante muerto entre sus brazos… pero ya no importaba nada, para Hiei, su corazón estaba roto… y el dolor que sentía lo dejaba fuera de sí…

…Despertó acelerado… y sin darse cuenta cayó de la rama en la cual dormía… todo había sido tan real!... aún sentía la sangre tibia de aquel sujeto en su mano… aún sentía el dolor haber sido engañado… aún sentía los cálidos labios de Kurama sobre los suyos…

…Había pasado gran parte de la noche en vela… estaba buscando un sitio en cual pudiese declararse… que tuviera un toque de ensueño… y lo encontró… pasó la noche ahí… y luego se dirigió a buscar a su demonio…

…Aún en el suelo abrió los ojos… encontrándose con las orbes verdes de su chico pelirrojo que le miraban preocupado… algo sospechó…

…Se acercó lentamente a él… "estás bien?" le preguntó… Hiei sólo asintió…

…"qué es lo que me tienes que decir"… le miró directamente a los ojos…

…"preferiría no decírtelo acá…"…

…"un lugar más cómodo?" Kurama asintió… luego intentó guiarlo de la mano, pero el pelinegro se negó… esto era exactamente igual a lo que vio en su sueño… y tan sólo seguiría el juego por un rato… además las palabras que escuchó antes de despertarse le rondaban por la cabeza…

… "_quieres que todo termine así… tres años después… que tu pareja y quien te juró amor eterno te deje por un ningen compón y corriente?... pues es así como terminará todo, Hiei… así terminará todo si tu aceptas estar con él… sufrirás… Hiei… sufrirás más de lo que sufriste en este sueño… mucho más…"…_

…Y la verdad es que todo estaba sucediendo como en su sueño… con algunas pequeñas diferencias… pero todo era igual… incluso el lugar con ese toque de ensueño que le guió Kurama…

…"lo que yo necesito decirte es algo… bastante delicado… e importante… al menos para mí… y, pues…" el pelirrojo se había detenido ahí… Hiei lo sabía… sabía lo que vendría… tan sólo esperó…

…"lo que yo tengo que decirte… kamy que complicado!..." el chico a su lado suspiró después de decir aquello y vio directamente a los ojos de Hiei "pues que tu… tu me gustas mucho Hiei… y a pesar de lo que te estoy diciendo no quiero perder tu amistad y…"…

…"que no quieres perder mi amistad, Kitsune?..." le miró con odio y dolor reflejado en los ojos… ese sueño tenía razón… todo terminaría mal… pero él no dejaría que las cosas siguieran sus rumbo… el no sufriría… sino, haría que el Kitsune sufriera un poco… fácil… rechazándolo… "pues ya la perdiste… no quiero que me hables más… yo que tu, me hubiese quedado callado…"… no dijo más, si quiera vio como había quedado el pobre Youko… y se fue… se fue a pasar sus penas… a un lugar más apartado…

…Lloraba… qué más podía hacer… sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos… arrastrando sus sufrimiento.. y a medida que caían sus lágrimas… más le dolía el corazón… y sin darse cuenta… sus memorias más antiguas sobre su koorime… y el renkai… se fueron perdiendo… ahora sólo le quedaban 72 horas para disfrutar de aquel mundo… para disfrutar de todos sus recuerdos… se acomodó en ese lugar… admirando el agua…

Y: bien amigos y amigas… aquí se termina el sexto capítulo… son 6 hojitas… que la verdad escribir de esta manera me cuesta bastante… pk por cada estrofa un punto de vista diferente y me canso… eso si el séptimo capítulo esta siendo escrito… no será tan largo como este… pero se subirá pronto antes que termine enero… doy gracias a todos los reviews que recibí… n.n

**Floody**: si soy mala muajajajajajaja – risa macabra – XDDD y te dejaré así otra vez! Y amiga yo te advertí del tipo de final que puede llegar a tener esta historia jojo! Así que ahora no me reproches! XDDD…. Abrazos! Espero y te guste este capítulo… y esperas hasta el final para matarme n.nU

**Valsed**: si! Se lo dijo… o.o.. no me mates por favor! Y espera que ya verás que este cap quedó en lo mejor por que…. ¿Hiei le dirá lo que realmente siente a Kurama¿este perderá todas sus memorias? Y ¿Qué otra jugada tiene preparada aquel demonio asqueroso? Todas las preguntas serán respondidas en los últimos dos capítulos… bye! Abrazos y gracias por el review!

**misao mor: **en serio me haces la tarea o.O?... así yo encantada lo termino más rápido… pero lástima… ya estoy de vacaciones… así que espero no demorarme el subir los otros capítulos que me faltan… Soy de chile! non! Y con quien es quien hablo… jaja n.nU pues con un personaje que inventé… que es algo así como mi alter ego… (K: que sakura te salió eso… /Y: ya cállate ¬¬ nadie te dio vela en este entierro/ K: simpática… muy simpática…) bueno abrazos y gracias por el review! Espero te guste este chap!

**Klover:** que bueno que te guste mi fic… me siento importante jeje n.n….. no me hagas caso… pues ya actualizaré los otros n.n… no te preocupes… tal vez pueda acceder a lo que me pide floody y haga un final "feliz" o hago lo que quiera con los personajes XDD… bueno gracias por tu review abrazos!

**SenKo-Kun**: matarás a Hiei.kun! o.o…. por favor no! No todavía xDDD…. Que lo necesito e igual yo… yo necesito mi cabeza para terminar el fic… u.u…. gracias a dios no lo harás…. O eso espero x.x… bien espero y te guste este cap y gracias por tu review! Abrazos!

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y especialmente a los que dejan review… y ams… sé que no quieres saber nada de mi… pero quiero que sepas… que si no fuera por ti… no hubiese podido escribir esta capítulo y hacer sufrir a Kurama… ya que sé lo que siente… sinceramente muchas gracias… y espero que no te moleste el haber ocupado tus palabras… que no quiero que más encima te molestes por eso… bye!

Se despide Mito Yatten Kitsune Vampire… _para saber más acerca de mi lea mi profile… o simplemente mande un review preguntando XDD nos vemos!_


	7. Chapter 7

Y: hola chicos/as… no estoy de ánimos para escribir algo tan largo como el anterior… bien si les parece rápido, igual que antes… quiero terminar de veras este fic… ahora si el último capítulo…

**Todo por un Poema**

**Un fic de Mito también conocida por Yatten o Katsuya…**

**Capítulo: 7 _de regreso al ningenkai… el final…_**

…Llamó a su sirviente… le entregó una carta… y lo mandó con los estúpidos humanos…

…Pasó la noche mirando el agua, que reflejaba toda la tristeza de sus ojos… parte de sus recuerdos ya se habían ido… y él los resentía… sabía que existió un antes de… que no era como su cabeza mostraba… pero ya nada podía hacer…

…Pensaba… pensaba… pensaba… Hiei estaba confundido… no… tenía miedo… sabía que lo que le mostraba su sueño podía cambiarse… pero… ¿y si Kurama de igual forma estaba destinado a dejarle…?... él lo soportaría…? Claro que no… no sabía que hacer…

…Ninguno de los dos llegó hasta donde se encontraban… Kuwabara lo presentía… ya se lo había repetido a Yusuke… esperarían hasta mediodía… si no regresaban… aunque fuese uno… irían a buscarlos… la verdad es que el pelinegro también sintió ese aura extraño…

…Viajaba con velocidad entre tantos árboles… se movía como el viento… como parte de esta naturaleza… en el bosque se sentía en casa… arrugó la carta que llevaba entre sus manos… por qué estaba haciendo esto… no sabía… mentira… claro que sabía… acaso lo hacía por amor a su amo?... podría ser eso… o… miedo… una mezcla de ambos… sonrió con tristeza mientras se detenía unos momentos para recuperar aire… intentaría ayudar un poco… no podía hacer mucho… no quería terminar muerto por las manos de su amo…

… Salió… caminó lejos del agua… no podía quedarse ahí… tenía que volver… sí… era mejor dejar de recordar todo en su casa… no en este lugar tan peligroso…

…Ya estaba cerca… sentía esas dos poderosas esencias que habían entrado en el castillo para salvar a su amigo… pero… sentía aproximarse otra… una que se apagaba de a poco… que si no se tomaba atención apenas y se notaba… y lo vio… venía caminando el pelirrojo sin mostrar su ojos… tal vez rojos por el llanto… pensó él… lo siguió como viento… como aroma… como las lágrimas que dejaba caer a cada paso que daba… _sentía tanta lástima por él…_

…Sus amigos lo miraron perplejos… había llegado… tomado sus cosas… y partió… sin siquiera responder a los gritos de Kuwabara… sin si quiera regresar los golpes de Yusuke… no los miró… no quería recordarlos así… sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa lastimera… "Pero que importa… si al final… mis recuerdos igual se perderán…" caminó adentrándose en el bosque… ocultando su existencia… por si lo buscaban, no lo encontrasen…

… Kuwabara y Yusuke estaban impresionados… qué demonios pasaba aquí?... buscarían respuestas y las obtendrían… como fuera…

… "hey! Yusuke!" le gritó su compañero…

… "sucede al…" sus palabras murieron en su boca, pues lo que había encontrado Kuwabara les daría las respuesta que querían… _cuan equivocados estaban…_

… Sintió que algo le rodeó… pero comprobó que tan sólo eran alucinaciones de él… ya estaba aclarando más sus sentimientos… sacarse el miedo… y tomar lo que te ofrecen… cuando estuviera más seguro… un poco más… le pediría perdón a su Kurama… sabía que este no le iba a esperar toda la vida… pero tras un par de días… y explicando la situación… su Kurama entendería… cierto?... lástima… no sabía lo que pasaba…

… "léela…" ordenó el de pelo engominado…

…Kuwabara sacó el papel del sobre… y comenzó a leer…

"_Estimados Yusuke y Kuwabara:_

_Primero que todo quiero pedir que me disculpen… que me disculpen por todo… y en especial por lo egoísta que he sido en esta misión… _

_Me gustaría recordarlos… en serio… me gustaría… les explicaré por qué digo esto… sonará simple… y lo es… de cierta forma… di mi memoria a cambio de la libertad de Hiei… lo entenderán?... no se los exijo… ni pido que me comprendan… _

_No hay forma que el trato se disuelva… así que les pido no intenten nada… sólo pondrán su vida en riesgo… la locura ya está hecha… locura?... sí… lo es… _

_Temo decirles… que mi memoria se perderá completamente en tres días… tengo las intenciones de volver a mi casa antes de que pase el tiempo… ya saben este lugar es muy peligroso para andar indefenso… sí… indefenso… porque sabrán… sin memoria…no podré ocupar mis técnicas de ataque… ya que ni sabré qué es eso…_

_Espero que no me busquen antes… si sé que lo hacen… me seguiré ocultando…_

_Se despide…_

_Shuishi Minamino_

_Kurama…"_

… Kuwabara terminó de leer sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir…

… "Kuwabara… ve a buscar a Kurama… yo iré a buscar a Hiei… él tiene que saber esto…"… sin más tomó el papel de entre las manos de su amigo y partió… dejando a un Kuwabara en blanco…

… "pe-pero…." Sacudió su cabeza… intentando alejar las dudas así… y obedeció lo que le dijo el detective…

…Lo encontró apoyado en un árbol… con una cara de confusión increíble… "se… señor Hiei?"… este lo vio… y se puso de manera defensiva…

… "qué quieres?"… su esencia se le hacía tan familiar…

… "alguien que quiere…" negó con la cabeza… lo que diría le costaría la vida… y no quería morir en manos de quien más amaba…tenía que decirlo todo… no era justo que por su señor… un par de seres tendrían que sufrir tanto… "antes de decir cualquier otra cosa… quiero que me prometa que me matará después de hablar"… _lástima que esto ya estaba planeado..._

…El koorime abrió bastante sus ojos… que lo matara?... "seguro?" el otro demonio asintió "pues te doy mi palabra"… intuía que era algo importante…y su intuición sólo se había equivocado una vez… el haber hecho caso a un sueño… en vez de su corazón…

… "bien… te diré lo que pasa… resumidamente… tu amigo Kurama… está perdiendo sus memorias…"… se detuvo para esperar algún comentario por el poseedor del jagan… exclamación que llegó a través de un QUE!... ".. déjame explicarte… tus amigos no hubiesen sido capaz de derrotar al ejercito de mi amo… si el seño Kurama no hubiese hecho un trato con mi señor… no hubiesen podido sacarte de ahí…" esperó nuevamente… pero al parecer Hiei apenas y procesaba todo… " el trato consistía en… que mi amo le daba todo el poder que necesitaba para vencer… a cambio de todos sus recuerdos tuyos… esto podía evitarse… si Kurama se te declaraba… decisión que él tenía tomada desde antes de venir a ayudarte… pero si cabía la posibilidad que tu le rechazaras… él no sólo perdería sus memorias contigo… sino también las del Renkai Tentei… y me temo… que también estaba incluido… el no poder sentir de nuevo amor hacia ti…en tres días desaparecerá todo"… hizo silencio…

…Hiei le miró dolido y con rabia… cómo era posible que su Kitsune hubiese hecho una locura así!... "ha… hay una solución?..." el demonio asintió…

… "existe una solución… pero no sé si resulte… debes llegar… antes que se terminen las 72 horas… y decirle de corazón lo que sientes… que le correspondes… si dudas en el momento… Kurama puede que muera…" en ese momento sintió una espada clavarse en su estómago… "gra…gracias…" escupió sangre "debes encontrarlo… tus amigos te buscan… no… no ocupes tu jagan… si lo haces… mi amo sabrá… y lo ma… matará… apura… antes que mi amo se entere y…" antes de terminar de decir lo que quería decir… tuvo las convulsiones correspondientes al desangramiento… que avisaban que él… ya estaba muerto…

…Hiei sabía lo que quería decir ese demonio… sabía perfectamente… el poder que tenía el amo del recién fallecido sirviente "si no me apuro… él se enterará… y apurará el tiempo… debe ser rápido…" estuvo a punto de sacarse la cinta… pero no iba a arriesgar más a su Kurama… se dio cuenta… que quien le rodeo anteriormente… era un campo de fuerza… creado por el demonio que le encerró… había sido creado para que ni el detective ni el deforme… lo pudiesen ver…

…llevaba ya bastante tiempo buscándolo… y no lo encontraba… a donde puede meterse un pelirrojo sin la mitad de sus memorias?...

…Lo sintió varias veces cerca… pero nunca lo pudo encontrar hasta que sintió y vio el dragón negro… se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el ataque…

…agitado salió de ese lugar… había creado una ruptura con su técnica en el campo que le rodeaba… salió antes que se cerrara y quedara encerrado nuevamente….

… dónde estaba…. Algo recordaba… se le hacía conocido el lugar… a algo había venido… se sentía tan mareado… necesitaba descansar… pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera… que siguiera caminando más allá… pero ya cansado… con la cabeza insoportable… y confundido… sin más se dejó caer… "pero mira a quien tenemos acá…"

… "Hiei!" le gritó Yusuke al verlo… ya menos agitado…

…"dónde está Kurama?" … sus ojos demostraban furia increíble y también culpabilidad… si no hubiese sido por él… si él hubiera aceptado… _lamentable… los hubiera no existen…_

… "JA, ja, ja, ja!" esta risa macabra se dejó escuchar por todo el castillo y alrededores "todo sale según mi plan… mis marionetas son taan adorables…" dijo con sarcasmo "hn! Y pensar que él me sería inútil… estaba enamorado de mi… que pena… ¡me hubiese gustado verlo cuando se desangraba!… aunque gracias a él… y para desgracia de mis dos juguetes favoritos… el tiempo transcurre más rápido… las manejillas del reloj cambian más seguido… me deleito con tan buenos recuerdos…" sus comentarios estaban acompañado siempre de tono burlón… _nunca notó el vacío que se había formado en sus ser…_

… "LO DEJARON IR!" gritó Hiei fuera de sí… estaba que mataba a alguno de los dos…

… "espera un momento Hiei no es nuestra culpa! Si quiera sabíamos que algo pasaba!" en ese momento sintieron que algo andaba mal… _el tiempo transcurría con mayor velocidad…_

…_un minuto valía una hora…_

… "no es el gran Youko Kurama?... ja!... no vale nada es un…" el demonio que había golpeado y abusado de la debilidad del zorro… no pudo seguir hablando… pues una luz blanca rodeó al pelirrojo… era la esencia de Youko que brillaba… la esencia que sería encerrada en el cuerpo de ese humano quien sabe hasta cuando… algunos esperaban que no fuera por mucho…

… El sol comenzó a esconderse… se acercaba el fin de las 72 horas… _El tiempo comenzó a acabarse…_

5

… se detuvo al sentir la presencia de su Kitsune…

4

… Corría lo más rápido posible…

3

…Yusuke y Kuwabara le siguieron tras unos segundos…

2

… seguía corriendo… "dónde estás Kurama!" gritó…No recibió respuesta…

1

... Ahí lo vio… se acercó a él… lo abrazó fuertemente… las orbes verdes le veían confundidos… "yo Kurama… yo…" dudó lo que fue un pestañeo… sacudió rápido su cabeza para despejarla… las lágrimas caían de los ojos del koorime… sin tener palabras…

0

…lo besó…tratando de expresar lo que no decía su voz… demasiado tarde… separó sus labios… esperando encontrar una linda sonrisa… sus ojos llenos de alegría… o alguna expresión… pero tan sólo los vio… vacíos… los cerró con su mano… ya se lo suponía… las lágrimas se hicieron más abundantes en los ojos rojos…

… "hay que sacarlo de acá…" dijo Yusuke en un susurro… el koorime lo tomó entre sus brazos… lo levantó… y los cuatro se dirigieron hasta el ningenkai…

… lo trasladaron hasta su casa… Hiei lo recostó en su cama… lo observó mientras dormía… tan bello… tomó la libreta y sonrió tristemente… todo había pasado por ese poema… _todo por un poema…_pensó Hiei… lo iba a dejar en la mesa de noche… cuando decidió escribir lo que él pensaba… ese día de clases… terminó firmando …

…"_con todo el amor del mundo… una "persona" que te ama…"_

…Se volvió a la cama y besó nuevamente los cálidos labios de su Kurama… una lágrima bajó por su mejilla… Hiei dejó la joya al lado de la libreta y salió por la ventana dejándola abierta… pensando que algún día sería bienvenido, nuevamente, a entrar cuando quisiera… como lo hacía en antaño… pero ahora sólo esperaría… vigilaría al único ser que amó… para que cuando ese día llegue… su amor… su Kurama… se encuentre bien…

**OWARI!**

**Y: **AL FIN! TANTOS MESES Y LO TERMINÉ! Wow me siento bien… me siento como si hubiera recibido un premio… - mito cambia su voz a una más grave – quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me apoyaron y mandaron sus reviews! Y me amenazaban a diario para que continuara…. XDDDDDD

Bien ahora contesto REVIEWS! XDD

**Chibi:** pues ya vez… lamentable… este no es un buen final… pero… tengo un epílogo… y ams… puede que les guste n.nUU espero… no.. Hiei no le hizo caso a un sueño… lo que pasa es que le entró miedo… todo está explicado en este capítulo…

**Katsuy Akano** nop… nunca clasifiqué al demonio malvado en una especie en realidad… no me gusta hacerlo… prefiero que ustedes echen a volar su imaginación… asm…. No quiero echar a perder la sorpresa… pero en el epilogo habrá cosas que les gustarán… y año year si no mal me equivoco... mi ser tb chilena n.n… y ser de conce

**Valsed** mi más fiel lectora… n.n… ya sabrás que será de Kurama ahora… ya verás…

**SenKo-Kun****. O.o….** no quería que le echaran toda la culpa al sueño… la verdad es que Hiei dudó unos momentos por el sueño…. Pero…

**Rockergirl-sk**servirá de algo pedir que esperes hasta el epilogo? TT.TT no quiero morir tan joven… u.u… n.n… me alegro que te haya gustado la trama gracias por las felicitaciones

**Floody: ** no me mandaste review pero después de no sé cuantos meses de espera y unos cuantos más "avanzaste?" tuyos… pues he aquí el final! non!

LAS QUIERO MONTONES CHICAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ABRAZOS BIEN FUERTES DE MI PARTE….. YA LEERÁN DE MI NUEVAMENTE… HASTA PRONTO y… que nostalgia TT.TT… echaré de menos este fic… es lo único que me ataba al 2005 y ahora que lo terminé me siento mal… es normal eso? O.o… o ya me volví loca completamente… besos nos veremos pronto!

Hiei: sombra veloz! Eso significa Hiei ténganlo en cuenta!


	8. Chapter 8

Y: lo siento, no era mi intención demorar un año y tanto, jejeje, pero me entusiasmé en otras cosas, pronto se viene la… mejor lo ven ustedes mismos…

**Todo por un Poema**

**Un fic de Mito también conocida por Yatten o Katsuya…**

**Capítulo: ****EPILOGO.**

_Noche sin luna,_

_Sombras nocturnas._

_Todos pasan frente a ellas,_

_Nadie las ve,_

_Nadie las quiere,_

_Todos les temen._

_Pero una se mueve,_

_Según yo me mueva,_

_Es rápida,_

_Ágil,_

_Y nadie la ve._

_Ángel de mi guarda, es._

_Me cuida, me protege,_

_Vela mi sueño._

_Yo no le temo,_

_Yo le quiero._

_Y me pregunto,_

_Si sólo yo la veo._

_Ahí está otra vez,_

_Viéndome,_

_Vigilándome, protegiéndome._

_Sombra nocturna,_

_De una noche sin luna._

…Kurama terminó de escribir y cerró la libreta donde escribía… miró por la ventana y observó cómo aquella sombra que aparecía siempre en el árbol continuo a su ventana desaparecía en lo alto de la copa... tan sólo sonrió, al tiempo que una sola palabra se escapaba de sus labios…

…Hiei…

FIN!!!

Y: yaaaaaaaaa, está todo listo!!!

Al fin el epílogo… comenzaré otra historia… llamadas MEMORIAS, es como la continuación de todo por un poema, pero no lo es, porque tiene un conflicto diferente (sí, kurama tb pierde sus recuerdos, pero acá comienzo a narrar desde que se despierta y empieza a recordar todo… ya sabrán por qué…)

Bye!!!


End file.
